Karma
by Danacarine
Summary: House n'aime pas Halloween !


_**Auteur :** Danacarine (Carine) _

_**Ecrit** entre le 06.10.08 et le 25.10.08_

_**Genre :** Humour d'Halloween_

_**Spoilers :** Aucun_

_**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, tout est à la Fox… Tant pis !_

_**Note :** Ecrite dans le cadre du concours d'Halloween du Forum Dr House (.com)_

**KARMA**

House était confortablement installé dans son fauteuil, les pieds sur le bureau, avec les chips et le soda à portée de main. Il regardait le dernier épisode de son soap préféré. Il était tranquille : aucun cas ne s'était présenté et ses larbins étaient en train de rattraper les heures de consultations qu'il avait « omises » de faire ce mois-ci, autant dire qu'ils y étaient pour un moment !

Soudain, juste au moment où Shelly s'apprêtait à avouer son amour à Brandon, l'image disparut ! House jura entre ses dents et tapota la télé du bout de sa canne, sans résultat. Il s'extirpa de son fauteuil et entrepris de bidouiller les fils du poste mais en vain. Il soupira. Vu l'orage qui sévissait à l'extérieur, il devait sans doute y avoir un problème avec l'antenne.

Il pensa un instant aller embêter Wilson pour se distraire. Mais un coup d'œil sur la terrasse inondée le dissuada de sortir. De toute façon, le bureau était éteint. Son collègue devait faire des visites.

House sortit dans le couloir, hésitant encore sur la direction qu'il allait emprunter. Il décida de faire un tour aux Urgences. Avec un peu de chance, il arriverait à faire tourner Cameron en bourrique. Il adorait voir son regard brillant de colère, ça la rendait particulièrement sexy ! Mais avant, il allait faire un tour au toilette, un demi-litre de soda, c'était peut-être un peu trop…

Il poussa la porte, un sourire aux lèvres en pensant à ce qu'il allait faire juste après et… se retrouva étalé de tout son long sur le carrelage des cabinets. Au milieu d'une immense flaque à l'odeur douteuse. Il jura violemment en entreprenant de se relever:

« Bordel de merde !!! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici !? »

Il fronça les sourcils. Il lui sembla entendre un ricanement. Mais un rapide coup d'œil dans la pièce lui indiqua qu'il était seul. Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée et fit le bilan des dégâts en se regardant dans le miroir des lavabos.

Jeans : trempés.

Veste : mouillée.

Chemise et tee-shirt : imbibés.

Il renifla son bras et son estomac se souleva. Il ne lui restait qu'une solution, foncer prendre une douche. Il ramassa sa canne poisseuse, l'essuya rapidement à une serviette et claudiqua jusqu'à la sortie.

Il pria pour ne croiser personne dans cet état. Heureusement, sa jambe avait été épargnée dans la chute et il put accélérer l'allure jusqu'au vestiaire. Au coin du couloir, il eut encore la désagréable impression d'être observé et il se retourna sur un vestibule désert. Il haussa les épaules et s'engouffra dans la salle de repos.

Il se déshabilla rapidement, laissant tomber ses vêtements avec dégoût. Il posa sa canne contre le mur et entra dans la cabine de douche. Une fois l'eau bouillante lui coulant dessus, il se détendit un peu. Il pensait en ricanant au scandale qu'il allait faire dans le bureau de Cuddy quand il se mit à hurler !

« AHHHHHHHHH… »

Le jet d'eau brûlant était devenu glacé !

« Mais c'est pas possible ça !!! Je suis maudit aujourd'hui ! Cuddy va me payer tout ça ! »

Il se rinça sommairement en serrant les dents, il se gelait ! Il sortit et se sécha vigoureusement pour se réchauffer. Il enfila un ridicule pyjama de chirurgien en soupirant. Il restait cependant un problème. Il avait toujours froid !

Il fouilla désespérément son placard à la recherche d'un quelconque lainage à se mettre. Il allait renoncer quand il aperçut une boule blanche informe en bas de l'étagère. Sa blouse. Il hésita un long moment en lui jetant un regard noir. Il finit par se décider à la passer en soupirant de dépit. Au moins, elle avait des manches longues. Si ses valets le croisaient, ils ne manqueraient pas de se foutre de lui. Sans parler de Cuddy !

Tout en claudiquant jusqu'à l'ascenseur, il fit le compte des revendications qu'il allait faire à sa patronne. Ça lui remit un peu de baume au cœur et il souriait presqu'en arrivant devant la cabine. Il pressa le bouton d'appel du bout de sa canne et attendit. Attendit. Et attendit encore. Il finit par hausser les épaules, résigné. La panne de l'ascenseur ne l'étonnait même plus !

Il se résolut donc à emprunter ce qui était son pire ennemi depuis l'accident : l'escalier. Il commença sa lente descente en prenant soin de bien se tenir et de soulager au maximum le poids sur sa jambe. Pendant qu'il faisait ses gestes répétitifs, il se mit à réfléchir. Il ressentait encore ce sentiment de malaise, l'étrange impression que quelqu'un épiait tous ses faits et gestes. C'était très désagréable. Ses pensées dérivèrent soudain vers sa soirée de la veille.

_Il sirotait tranquillement son deux, ou troisième, verre de Bourbon quand on toqua à la porte. Il ne bougea pas de son canapé. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être dérangé. Mais l'inopportun visiteur tambourinait toujours. House grogna et finit par se lever. Il ouvrit sa porte à la volée en aboyant :_

_« QUOI ? »_

_Il n'y avait personne devant lui ! Il dut baisser les yeux pour découvrir la source de ce tapage. Un minuscule petit garçon habillé en diablotin se tenait là, un sac à bonbons ouvert devant lui. Le docteur leva les yeux au ciel, il détestait Halloween et cette coutume débile. Il se pencha dans le couloir, espérant pouvoir refourguer le môme à ses parents mais il n'y avait personne._

_Il finit par reporter son regard sur le bambin. Il n'avait pas bougé et le fixait de ses grands yeux. House se décida à lui adresser la parole d'un ton bougon :_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux toi ? »_

_Le petit garçon secoua son sac en déclamant fièrement sa sentence :_

_« Un friandise ou une farce !!! »_

_Étonné malgré lui de la ténacité du gamin malgré son accueil glacial, House se prit au jeu et prolongea la conversation au lieu de lui claquer la porte au nez comme il en avait l'intention. Il pencha la tête et le fixa intensément :_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_Le petit diable leva la tête vers lui en roulant des yeux et répondit, comme si c'était une évidence :_

_« Ben, c'est Halloween ce soir ! Si tu me donnes pas de bonbons, je te jette un mauvais sort ! »_

_Le diagnosticien esquissa un rictus. Décidément, ce môme n'avait pas froid aux yeux ! Il s'inclina un peu pour se rapprocher de lui et demanda :_

_« Et pourquoi devrais-je avoir peur de toi ? »_

_Deuxième roulement d'œil, le garçonnet avait l'air de le trouver vraiment stupide. Il mit ses poings sur ses hanches et le toisa de sa minuscule hauteur :_

_« Je suis le Diable ! »_

_L'affirmation fit sourire le docteur. Il se gratta le menton en observant l'enfant, tourna autour de lui pour le voir de tous les côtés et reprit sa place sur le pas de la porte en secouant la tête. Le petit avait suivi son manège du regard et semblait attendre la suite._

_« Tu ne ressembles pas à un diable ! Peut-être au Petit Chaperon Rouge ou à une vache et encore... »_

_Les yeux du petit bonhomme lancèrent des éclairs. Il avait finit par l'énerver. Il réaffirma d'une voix forte en tapant du pied parterre :_

_« Je suis le Diable !!! Tu vois pas ma queue fourchue et mes cornes ??? »_

_Il lui brandissait avec colère un morceau de feutrine rouge taillé en pointe censé représenter sa queue._

_House s'appuya au chambranle en croisant les bras. Ce petit jeu commençait à le lasser. Il demanda cependant :_

_« Et ta fourche ? Tous les diables ont une fourche ! Elle est où la tienne ? »_

_Le gamin sembla un instant déstabilisé. Son visage afficha une moue boudeuse et il murmura en baissant les yeux :_

_« Maman veut pas que je sorte avec, elle a peur que je me fasse mal… »_

_House lâcha un rire sonore face à cet aveu et se pencha une dernière fois vers le petit garçon en lui disant méchamment :_

_« Sans elle, j'ai pas peur de toi ! Pas de fourche, pas de bonbons ! »_

_Il se releva et claqua sa porte sur la mine défaite du garçonnet qui commençait à pleurer. Le petit menaça à travers ses larmes :_

_« Je me vengerai ! »_

_House souffla. Il se sentait un peu misérable d'avoir fait chialer un enfant. Il hésita une seconde à rouvrir la porte mais finit par hausser les épaules. Les parents devraient mieux surveiller leur progéniture et ne pas les laisser discuter avec des inconnus !_

_Quelques Bourbons plus tard, il avait complètement oublié cet incident._

Mais, pendant un instant, épuisé de descendre ce foutu escalier, il se demanda s'il n'aurait pas dû donner un bonbon au petit, vue l'avalanche d'emmerdes qui lui tombaient soudain dessus. Mais son esprit cartésien chassa immédiatement cette pensée. Il ne croyait pas à l'irrationnel. C'était juste succession de malheureuses coïncidences voilà tout !

Il était enfin arrivé au bout de son périple. Épuisé, il se laissa tomber sur la dernière marche. Sa cuisse l'élançait et il envoya automatiquement la main dans sa poche pour y chercher ses pilules. Il ne rencontra que du vide ! Sa Vicodine était bien dans sa poche mais celle de sa veste qui se trouvait sur le sol du vestiaire quelques étages plus haut.

« Journée de merde!!! »

House jura en tapant violemment sa canne contre le mur. C'en était trop. Il allait se faire porter pâle et quitter cet hôpital de malheur ! Il se leva en grimaçant et se dirigea vers le bureau de sa patronne en baissant la tête, la blouse blanche attirant vraiment trop les malades.

Il fit irruption dans le bureau de sa supérieure mais déchanta instantanément. L'oiseau s'était envolé. Il soupira pour la énième fois de la journée. Mais une idée plaisante lui traversa l'esprit et il se mit à sourire malicieusement. Puisque le bureau était vide, pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour l'explorer un peu !

Il se glissa dans le fauteuil de Cuddy et ouvrit le premier tiroir. Il était en train de le fouiller méthodiquement quand il entendit la porte.

« J'ai rien fait maman ! »

Sa tirade mourut sur ses lèvres. Au lieu de la plantureuse directrice du PPTH se tenait devant lui, Brenda, l'infirmière revêche, et accessoirement l'indic préféré de Cuddy.

House souffla bruyamment. Décidément, ce n'était pas son jour !

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? Vous ne voyez pas que je travaille, non??? »

Le ton volontairement agressif de House n'eut cependant aucun effet sur l'infirmière. Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules en regardant au ciel et de lui répondre sur le même ton.

« Vous ne travaillez pas et ce n'est pas votre bureau! »

House se mit debout. Il pensait bien l'impressionner en la toisant de sa haute taille. Ses bras étaient croisés sur sa poitrine quand il demanda:

« Puisque vous êtes si maline, qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire là? »

La jeune femme eut un petit sourire narquois.

« Comme d'habitude. Vous fouinez dans le bureau de la patronne dès qu'elle a le dos tourné. »

House se frotta le menton... Il n'arriverait pas à la faire fuir. Il lui fallait passer au plan B. Il sourit et prit son ton le plus enjôleur. Il s'avança lentement vers elle et la fixa dans les yeux.

« Observatrice, c'est bien ! Vous savez que vous me seriez très utile dans mon service? »

Elle recula précipitamment en levant une main.

« Arrêtez votre baratin ! Je suis juste venue vous faire signer ça. » Elle désigna du menton la pile de dossiers qu'elle tenait contre elle. « Et vous dire que le docteur Cuddy vous attend dans une demi-heure en salle de conférence B. »

Surpris, House l'interrogea:

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut? »

Brenda haussa les épaules et lui répondit:

« Aucune idée mais elle a ajouté que si vous êtes à l'heure, elle vous retirera 2 heures de consultation. »

House fronça les sourcils. Il marmonna pour lui-même en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Ce doit être important pour qu'elle mette cette condition... »

Il fut brutalement sorti de sa réflexion par l'infirmière qui s'interposa entre lui et la porte.

« Attendez !!! »

Le docteur leva les yeux vers elle et sembla la découvrir. Il était déjà en train d'anticiper sa discussion avec Cuddy.

« Quoi encore ? »

Elle lui tendit une pile de dossier conséquente. Il secoua la tête et tenta de la contourner mais elle fit également un pas de côté. Il soupira bruyamment et lui cria après.

« Laissez-moi passer! »

Elle pinça les lèvres mais finit par s'écarter. Cependant, au moment où il s'apprêtait à sortir, elle lâcha, juste assez fort pour qu'il entende:

« Votre blouse vous va à ravir. Le docteur Cuddy sera ravie d'apprendre que vous la portez pour travailler. »

Sa main se figea sur la poignée. Merde, sa blouse ! Il avait oublié de l'enlever avant de débarquer ici. Et maintenant, si Cuddy l'apprenait, elle allait l'obliger à la porter jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il laissa sa tête tomber sur sa poitrine, il n'avait plus le choix. Maudit. Il était maudit !

25 minutes plus tard, un docteur House furieux s'échappait enfin de l'antre du Diable.

Cette journée n'en finirait donc jamais ? Pour calmer un peu ses nerfs mis à rude épreuve, il s'empara sur le comptoir de l'accueil d'une des sucettes réservées aux petits patients et la goba goulument, comme à son habitude. Et la recracha aussitôt ! C'était quoi cet horrible goût ?

Il la détailla d'un œil dégoûté. Au lieu de la jolie couleur rouge vif, elle était d'un orange terne. Il attrapa par le bras la première infirmière qu'il croisa et lui mit l'objet du délit sous le nez en l'agitant frénétiquement:

« C'est quoi ça ? »

La jeune fille sursauta et donna la réponse qu'il lui paraissait la plus évidente.

« Une sucette ! »

House ferma les yeux et inspira bruyamment. Surtout ne pas craquer. Il rouvrit les yeux et planta le regard sur sa pauvre victime. Il articula chaque syllabe, se retenant pour ne pas hurler une fois de plus.

« Merci, j'ai vu ! C'est quoi cette chose immonde et où sont passées mes sucettes à la fraise ? »

L'infirmière répondit précipitamment en s'éloignant de cet homme qui lui semblait être fou furieux :

« Le Dr Cuddy a pensé que ce n'était pas judicieux d'offrir des produits sucrés et bourrés de colorants à des enfant malades. Elle a fait remplacer toutes les sucreries par des bonbons bios sans sucre… A la carotte. »

A la carotte ? Le docteur House ouvrit des yeux démesurés. Sa patronne voulait lui refiler des légumes comme friandises ??? Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Il jeta la sucette avec écœurement en grondant suffisamment fort pour que toute la salle d'attente se retourne vers lui :

« Tout fout le camp ! C'est la fin du monde !!! »

Une fois de plus, un ricanement arriva jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il se dévissa le coup mais n'en trouva pas l'origine. Il commençait à en avoir vraiment marre de cette journée !

Il décida qu'il fallait en finir au plus vite. Il se précipita vers la salle de conférence B. Quoique Cuddy eût à lui dire, ça ne pouvait pas être pire !

Il ouvrit la porte sans frapper et s'apprêta à admonester sa patronne quand…

« Bon anniversaire Dr House !!! »

Éberlué, il fixa un instant la banderole qui proclamait « Déjà 10 ans !!! ». Puis il baissa le regard sur les 8 paires d'yeux qui le regardaient en riant.

Là, son système nerveux décida que c'en était trop pour un seul homme ! Et sous le regard médusé de ses amis, House s'écroula sur le sol, évanoui.

Sa dernière pensée lucide fut qu'il lui fallait impérativement penser à acheter des bonbons pour l'année prochaine. Un rire de diablotin lui répondit pendant qu'il sombrait dans une bienheureuse inconscience.


End file.
